Love me
by ruichi severus sakuma
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL GRACIAS A TODOS AS POR LEER , NOS LEEMOS PRONTO
1. Chapter 1

_House MD fue creado por otra persona, que no soy yo _

_la historia es boy to boy, si no entiendes que digo _

_quiere decir ninño/niño; comprendere si te vas_

_me alegrare si te quedas ojalá que tu lectura sea amena_

_**estas lo suficientemente advertido para cerrar la ventana **_

_**los comentarios "morales" no me causan males **_

_**asi que no insistas si acaso tu y yo tenemos diferentes **_

_**puntos de vista **_

_Love me_

By Ruichi Severus Sakuma

Esos terribles nervios que el oncólogo no podía controlar, los nervios que no encajaban con el porque la perfección siempre es única y sin fallo por algo es _perfección _

esa vendita cualidad que tenia Wilson impregnada a su ser, esa pureza que muchas veces es tentada a la maldad y sin embargo continua intacta a pesar de todo y a pesar de House fueron su perdición

Estos nervios no son dignos de estar en el, pero nadie lo notaba con excepción de House por que el podía percibir hasta el mas minúsculo cambio en James no por nada eran amigos y Wilson siempre estaba disponible para leerse ante cualquier persona que mostrara interés, lo que era aun mas extraño era que su amigo actuaba como siempre de no ser por ese _descuido _que tuvo horas antes

House se encontraba con Cuddy y su platica por demás conocida

-clínica

-no

-si

-no

-Y ¿Por qué no ?

-las paredes se cierran, son blancas , aire …

-entonces imagina que estas en otro lugar, eso funcionara

-tu te imaginas lo bueno que soy en la cama y no por eso te a funcionado que yo salga contigo

Un montón de papeles quedaron en el piso y un Wilson sin habla quedo en medio

a los pocos segundos reacciono pretendiendo que aquel incidente fuera relegado a ser una insignificancia, y ahí estaba el, analizando el comportamiento del mas joven

Esta vez no esperó a que Greg preguntara, esta vez explotó, por que si algo había que sacara de sus casillas a James era House y sus comentarios

-eres pésimo en la cama

Esa oración se escuchó en toda la oficina de Wilson y por primera vez dejo a House sin nada que decir por primera vez y al oncólogo con valor

-¿Qué dices ?

-lo que oíste, según tu, yo tengo demasiada imaginación como para creerme el cuento de que hay esperanza cuando tienes cáncer y según mi imaginación eres fatal en "eso "

-no creí que te pudieras imaginar algo así

-si cuddy puede ¿Por qué yo no ?

-buen punto , cielos no lo se, ¿será que lo que tienes tu lo tengo yo? Acéptalo le quita la morbosidad

-¿morbosidad ? Ni que fuera un preadolescente,

-¿va en serio?

-si te incomodo … yo puedo

-¿Quién ha dicho que me incomoda ?

-tu actitud, y tu "morbosidad "

-ah pero eso según tu imaginación, a veces es algo engañosa, veras yo pensaba que cuddy y cameron eran las únicas en el hospital que querían algo conmigo y ahora se que tu también

-no es eso lo que dije

-entonces explica

-digo que si tu en la imaginación de cuddy pudieras ser bueno, en la mía no

-¿pero por que no ?

-por la misma razón de ser honesto, directo , sarcástico e hiriente ¿tu lo creerías?

Los ojos de house recorrieron a Wilson tratando de entender si era broma o era algo serio, sus ojos lo inspeccionaron como si nunca antes lo hubieran visto , tratando de obtener alguna referencia de esa persona totalmente ajena de si para después posarse en los ojos del otro y una sonrisa apareció en House sabiéndose en territorio amigo

-!me ofendes Jimmy¡ ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que yo ….?

Dijo el oji azul acercándose hacia James

-¿sabes ? !puedo enseñarte !

Acorralado en la pared estaba un james evan Wilson preso en su propio juego sin poder escapar con una lucha interna aceptar o no

No tenia palabras, ni excusas y la voz de su amigo iba disminuyendo igual que sus labios que quedaron a escasos milímetros de su oreja

-¿y bien Wilson ?

Y James no supo de donde saco ese carácter y esa seguridad exclusiva de House y le contesto

-no te atreverías ni en tus fantasías

Un destello de enojo salio de los ojos de House

-te arrepentirás de tus palabras

-¿y tu te arrepentirás de esto ? Dijo james buscando la mirada de greg

Pero el otro no le contesto y acto seguido la perfección quedo a su merced

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Inevitable ….

Esa era la palabra que House tenia en la mente cuando poco a poco fue recuperando el aliento y se arreglaba la ropa cuando vio que una mano se extendía hacia el

-¿necesitas ayuda ?

House tomó aquel brazo cubierto por la bata blanca después suspiro, mirando de reojo a Wilson y abriendo la puerta

Seria inevitable quitarse esa sonrisa en todo el desgraciado día, seria imposible que las enfermeras no hubiesen escuchado aquellos gemidos y aquellos nombres y lo peor era que inexplicablemente aquello le hubiera parecido todo menos algo repulsivo que incluso se moría por repetir

Después james salio detrás de el inexpresivo para cuando estuvo a su lado …

-¡¡¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Wilson ?!!! Grito una histérica Cuddy dejándolos aturdidos

-¿yo? Pregunto greg

-lo escuchamos gritar, parecía sufrir

-¿sufrir ? A mi me pareció que estaba encantado

-¿Wilson estas bien ? Pregunto la doctora

James asintió

-¿Por qué discutieron?

El oncólogo habló

-cuddy es house ¿hay algo para no discutir ?

--¡oye! Grito house mientras los otros dos reían dirigiéndose cada quien a algún sitio del hospital

Y el resto de ese día los ojos azules no percibieron a Jimmy por ningún sitio hasta que decidió ir a casa y justo a la salida lo encontró otra vez

-¿estas sonriendo ?

-si

-¿y por que ?

Definitivamente no entendía a Wilson

-¿puedes llevarme a casa ?

-¿y tu moto ?

-si es molestia me voy a pie

-no pero

-olvídalo se como llegar

-oh greg era broma

-muy gracioso

una vez en casa de house

-entra

-tengo que …

-cobarde, entra de una vez

Un incomodo silencio se apodero del lugar

-empiezo yo , si insistes

-adelante dijo Wilson

-¿supere tus expectativas?

-nunca sucedió , nunca , el día de hoy peleamos solo ….

-¿disculpa? Estuve en tu oficina 2 horas escuchando como decías mi nombre, sacándote la ropa mientras tu me tocabas y ¿nunca paso?

-te arrepientes house

-no dije nada todavía

-lo harás , como con stacy … lo harás

-¿debería?

-siempre lo haces

-yo no

-Fue una fantasía de esas que pasan y no se repiten

-no

-demasiado vicodin

-Wilson

-mezclado con dolor

-¡ya cállate!

Grito house acercándose a el y besándolo

-aléjate..mmm …greg

-tu no quieres y yo …..tampoco

-debo…mmm…irme….

-no

Volvieron a besarse, sin sentir culpa

-sabes que esta mal greg

-no me importa

-el problema es que a mi si

-entonces pretende que no te importa y disfrútalo

-yo no hice esto para disfrutarlo hice por que yo

-no digas nada

-pero gr…

-shh

House se retiro un poco y lo miro

-si no quieres continuar , no hay problema

-yo….

-¿podrías preparar algo ?

-espera …yo… quiero greg, quiero continuar ….

Una sonrisa sincera se asomo en su rostro y esa fue la primera vez que Wilson se quedo con House , con la esperanza de que algún día pudiera quedarse ahí mas que una noche


	3. Chapter 3

Esperar , era una de sus tantas virtudes

Esperar para llegar a convertirse en oncólogo , esperar por una afirmación por parte de su novia , esperar que los resultados de los análisis de cáncer fueran negativos y si no era así esperar a que la quimioterapia funcionara , tener esperanza tan solo esperar que esos ojos azules se abrieran para verlos de nuevo

-¿Qué te parece tan bueno como para espiar a que despierte ?

Acto seguido Wilson dio n suspiro y resignado se puso de pie

-!!que te lo dije de broma¡¡

-no estoy para bromas

-espera … dijo house tomando su mano ¿y eso por que ?

-con un "buen día" me bastaba … debo irme

-!no es para tanto¡ !solo fue una broma¡ sabes que puedes quedarte …. Digo qué. Esta es tu casa ..y…

-voy al trabajo

-!que susto ¡ creí que te ibas de casa

-no te creo nada house dijo con un poco de tristeza

A greg le encantaba seguir el juego por que por alguna razón desconocida , ve a Wilson tratar de adivinar sus pensamientos y verlo confuso le parecía genial

-¿y por que no ?

-a penas dos noches después de … lo que sucedió dijiste que podía vivir aquí , después un día nos quedamos viendo la TV sin hacer nada y tu feliz cual peque , luego yo voy y platico con una enfermera y tu me acusas de infiel, yo te pido disculpas , para terminar duermes conmigo y te enfadas de que te observe ….¿necesitas algo mas ?

-si

-¿Qué has el desayuno por favor ?

-fue un sarcasmo greg

Ah bueno entonces en sarcasmo ¿Qué somos ?

-¿somos?

-si , imagina que le ponemos nombre a esto ¿Cuál seria?

De los labios de Wilson salio una sonrisa

-ni idea afirmó aun feliz

-y así presumes de imaginación jimmy

-¿Qué nombre le pondrías tu ?

-que eres mío

-mmm ¿eso es un nombre?

Greg tomó una hoja con un poco de pegamento y fue a colocarla en la frente del Wilson

PROPIEDAD DE GREGORY HOUSE MD

PROHIBIDO TOCAR

ALEJESE

-vaya , así que soy propiedad

-no… perteneces

-¿Qué no es lo mismo ?

-te tengo , tu me tienes , nos tenemos y todo esta bien

Wilson se impresiono y quiso oírlo de nuevo

-no entendí

-me tienes a mi …. No estas solo

Esa parecía una frase dicha por james y sin embargo fue house el que lo dijo y james sabia que no había sido nada fácil para el

-lo sabes ¿cierto? Pregunto Wilson

--¿se que ?

-lo qué siento por ti ¿ verdad ?

-seria fácil saberlo si me lo dijeras

Y james estuvo a punto de gritárselo pero se contuvo por que no estaba bien confesar algo tan solo por ser cortes por que a pesar de lo que tenia con house aun podía salir lastimado

-date prisa que ya es tarde

-que buen modo tienes para evadir las cosas

-anda … déjate de juegos

-como quieras luego no acepto reclamos

-¿me estas amenazando ?

-espero que a estas alturas me conozcas lo suficiente

Y dicho esto ambos subieron al auto y se fueron rumbo al hospital

Ni cameron , ni forman y mucho menos cuddy habían visto u escuchado nada parecido

Una anciana iba saliendo del consultorio de house aun con ojos llorosos pero de buen humor y sonriendo junto a house

-no se preocupe no a sido nada malo

-!me alegra doctor gracias por su tiempo¡

-fue un placer atenderla , vuelva pronto y no se preocupe por nada

-dios lo bendiga

-y a usted también, cuídese

-¿pero que diablos ? Se asombró cameron

-¿te sientes mal ? Pregunto forman

-¿mucho dolor en la pierna ? Pregunto preocupado Chasse

-¡¡te lo advierto !! Nada de drogas House le recrimino Cuddy

-¿Qué nunca vieron a una anciana ? Hay que saber tratarlas !bola de malcriados¡

Un poco lejos de ahí Wilson escuchaba los pasos de Cuddy dirigiéndose hacia el

-!se esta drogando¡…. !el irresponsable¡ y tu debes hablar con el

-¿con quien? Pregunto james

-con house , sospecho que esta probando drogas nuevas otra vez

-podría ser que sale con alguien contestó Wilson algo molesto

-¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría con house ?-cuddy no estas siendo sincera

-esta bien , corrijo ¿Quién en su sano juicio NO saldría con el?

-no lo se pero pensándolo mejor , las personas no cambian por estar con otras si no por ellas mismas

-algo hay de cierto pero ….¿ a caso no querrías demostrarle a una persona que eres mejor aun de lo ella conoce ?

-¿house ? Yo no lo creo , si todos mienten , el no cambia fin de la platica

-seguramente existe alguien por quien house este dispuesto a hacerlo , alguien a quien ame mas aun que así mismo

-cuddy eso es imposible

-para el no hay nada hasta el día de hoy que le sea imposible ….. Lo que no daría por saber quien es , hasta cierto punto le tengo envidia esta logrando lo que muchos han intentado incansablemente ….¿alguna idea de quien puede ser ?

-no tengo idea- murmuro el

Y con un poco de resignación Cuddy salio

-hora de irse jimmy

-greg…. ¿tu me amas ?

Instintivamente house retrocedió un poco

-todo a su tiempo jimmy

-¿Cuánto necesitas ?

-resistirás te lo prometo dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello tratando de despeinarlo , esa respuesta fue muy agradable

-Cuddy esta celosa

-pues mas le vale acostumbrarse

House necesitaba tiempo, Cuddy hacerse a la idea y a Wilson esperar


	4. Chapter 4

nota: gracias a todos (as) los( as ) que han leido el fic , presiento que pronto llegara el fin ...pero bueno espero que les agrade este capitulo y de nuevo gracias

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sin mucha prisa sus manos fueron desabrochándole el saco gris quitándole la camisa incluso cuando el ya había logrado dejarlo sin nada y tenerlo al borde de la cama, sus labios se volvieron a besar

-jimmy …¿Por qué tardas tanto? Es que … tu ya no traes nada puesto y ..yo

-no quiero lastimar tu pierna

-que no te importe, si quieres te ayudo dijo llevándose las manos a los botones

-quiero disfrutarlo

-disfrutarías mas si me sacaras la ropa

-¿Por qué la prisa?

-tengo demasiado tiempo , pero son muchas las cosas que planeo hacerte

Wilson se sonrojó un poco mientras house le besaba el cuello y el se deshacía de la estorbosa ropa sin querer recargo de mas sus brazos en la pierna de greg y al instante se separo de el

-lo lamento ¿estas bien ?

-si

-¿seguro?

-¡al diablo con la maldita pierna ! !déjala ya ¡

-¿desesperado ? Pregunto wilson al tiempo en que regresaba a su sitio anterior

-un poco

-¿haz tomado el vicodin ? Recuerda que la ansiedad puede ser por necesidad de las pastillas

-no necesito esa droga , si no a la de ojos cafés que tengo enfrente

A veces hay cierto tipo de palabras que aunque no sepas su significado correcto te agradan por como se escuchan y esto mismo le ocurrió a Wilson , acto seguido se dejo caer en la cama absolutamente dispuesto a hacer lo que el otro quisiera y….

El teléfono de house sonó

-así se esta mejor ¿no lo crees ?

-si

Sonó otra vez

-bien ahora voy a poner la mano aquí y..

-lo que tu quieras

-Y ahora ¿te agrada?

Wilson suspiro

El teléfono volvió a sonar

-greg ..mmm,,, y si es …im…mmmm por..ah tan..te

-no tanto como esto

Y sonó otra vez

Justo cuando estaban totalmente concentrados cada uno en el otro , la contestadota se activó

-_un paciente llegó con un brazo fracturado y justo cuando le dimos de alta , se registro un terrible dolor de cabeza que le dejo inconsciente , al despertar ,tenia dolor de cabeza y vomito acompañado de fiebre y ritmo cardiaco elevado _

-house descolgó el teléfono

_-_yo supongo que lo tres asistieron a la escuela de medicina, algo han de saber hacer ustedes solos

-¿_no es extraño que llegue con el brazo roto y tiempo después tenga otra enfermedad ?_

-voy para allá, realicen estudios de sangre

-debe ser grave murmuro Wilson

House miro con desilusión la cama

tiempo mas tarde ambos se encontraba trabajando en diferentes casos

Quizás era el momento de decirle a Wilson ciertas cosas que seguramente desconocía y así poderle proponer

que se fueran a la habitación del anciano en coma

Ahora ya sabia a que se debía tanta ansiedad por hacerlo suyo

_-¿_ansiedad ?

¿dijiste ansiedad ? ¿Qué tiene que ver la ansiedad con el paciente ? Pregunto cameron

House tomo su bastón y se puso de pie para decirle a james algunas cosas

-tiene _abstinencia _eso explica los síntomas , seguramente esta dejando de fumar

-¿y porque no presenta _ansiedad _o _irritabilidad_ ?

-que ya les dije que tengo _neuralgia _necesitó _oxicodine _

-¿Dónde la tiene ? Pregunto house

-a veces en el pie , otras en la cara y otras en la espalda

-aja le recomiendo que cambie de idea y empiece a desintoxicarse de otra forma

-pero no se puede

Contesto el hombre molesto, dejando aun mas enfadada a cameron por que aun seguía sin entender del todo a las personas y se negaba a creer que house tenia razón y todo mundo siempre miente

Ahora le tocaba a house terminar con su ansiedad y justo cuando se dirigía con Wilson ,cuddy lo detuvo

-dime quien es o pasaras el resto de tu carrera usando bata , llegando temprano, haciendo clínica , y te quitare tu lugar de estacionamiento

-¿Quién es quien ?

-aquella que amas mas que a ti mismo

-Wilson

Cuddy sonrió irónicamente

-¿de que te burlas ?

-entre tantas personas ¿Wilson ?

-¿y por que no?

-no te creo tan tonto como para salir con el

-¿Por qué ?

-si algo sale mal ¿con quien vas a ir a contarle tus problemas? ¿a quien le pedirás un consejo? Si es Wilson la única persona que va a saber apoyarte en ese momento, buen intento por ocultarme quien es pero cuando estés listo puedes contarme

Cuando house estuvo con Wilson su cara tenia a la confusión presente en el

-¿te sientes mal ? Pregunto james

-ya lo creo

A veces unas confusión puede arruinar el curso de las cosas y Wilson supo que debía sentarse y dejarlo hablar primero


	5. Chapter 5

**nota: !muchas gracias a todos (as) los (as) que leyerónn la historia , a los que dejarón review , a los que no , a los que no cerraron la ventana , a los que les gusto , deseo que este ultimo capitulo le agrade y esperemos a leernos muy pronto **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**LOVE ME **_

_**CAPITULO FINAL** _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Estaba dispuesto a que el iniciara la platica pero su rostro lo decía todo y Wilson no quería escucharlo, sus excusas, sus motivos y peor aun su arrepentimiento ….. acabarían con el, aun así se limito a mirarlo

- se que no necesitas explicaciones acerca de esto pero …. he pensado que … - titubeo greg

Las palabras que house no se atrevia a pronunciar eran las que seguramente lo ponían tan nervioso aun antes de que el las nombrara James las tenia listas y en orden

"_todos cometemos errores" "ambos somos hombres" " esto le sucede a los grandes amigos"_

Para hablar fluidamente no es necesario pensar en lo que dices, y menos para house que nunca habia tenido miramientos para con la verdad, como extrañaba los días en que podia decirle al mundo algún comentario punzo cortante y en ese momento recordó delante de quien estaba , la única persona por la cual era un ser humano, un simple mortal que caía con cualquier mentira o trampa

Todas esas cosas provocaba Wilson en el; recordarle día a día que su corazón latía , que podía sentir cualquier cosa , que se equivocaba …. que tenia necesidades y el mismo numero tanto de virtudes como de defectos

Definitivamente house debía pensar la forma correcta de explicarse ante el

A james mientras tanto le parecía ver como greg se enfrentaba a una batalla interna de esas donde tienes demasiadas preguntas y ninguna repuesta y de vez en cuando los ojos azules miraban a los cafés pidiendo clemencia

**¿clemencia ?**

¿gregory house pidiendo clemencia ?

Cuando el cerebro del menor interpreto aquello supo que debía detenerse antes de terminar con la personalidad del otro

-recogeré mis cosas entonces si tanto desagrado sientes dijo por fin Wilson como declarando al ganador de la guerra

-quiero cometer un crimen y decirtelo para que seas el complice atinó a decir el mayor

-eso ya lo soy desde hace tiempo

-!maldición¡ no pido nada del otro mundo Wilson

-con exactitud¿ que estas pidiendo?

-me acordé que yo no pido las cosas yo las ordeno

-por eso me voy a ir, eso esta muy claro ¿o no ?

-te exijo que _me ames_ James Evan Wiilson y aun si te rehúsas lo harás

-no digas tonterías , no tengo por que escucharte !Me largo ¡ ¡ y para que lo sepas yo no me arrepiento !

dijo el oncologo molesto azotando la puerta al salir y mientras se alejaba iba maldiciendo al otro ….

-tan insensible , terco , exigirme a mi …..exigirme a mi a que lo ame ….. ¿Qué lo ame ? ¿amar ? ¡HOUSE!

James regresó lo mas rapido que pudo

-lo siento … cuanto lo siento … .crei que me dejarias y me dio tristeza escucharlo …

-eres demaciado lento jimmy

-lo siento …. Es que bueno yo ….

-te perdono solo por que te amo, pero esta sera la ultima vez ¿lo entientes ?

-¿Qué dijiste ? Pregunto Wilson temblando de la emocion

-que sera la ultima vez

-antes de eso

House se acerco a Wilson le sonrio y luego dijo en un tono solo para que el otro escuchara

-que quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo inmediatamente, que se te acabaron las citas con las enfermeras, que pondré mi nombre cada que te mande flores y tu pondrás mi nombre en el almuerzo ,no lo se …..si no me equivoco Wilson y yo nunca me equivoco te dije que te amo y que se que siempre lo hare

-yo tambien te amo greg

Se besaron como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacian , tal vez era la primera por que seria el primero de los tantos besos que se darian de ahora en adelante y solo habia algo que a Wilson no le quedaba claro y después de haberle sacado a house la información entro a esa oficina, cerro la puerta y …

--quisiera hablar un momento contigo

-estoy muy ocupada

-sera un momento lo prometo

-esta bien

-¿Por qué te saliste del plan cuddy ? ¿no se suponia que primero me dejarias convencerlo para que usara la bata y luego me dejaba continuar por mi cuenta ?

-la inspeccion es mañana y house es demaciado complicado en cuanto a estas cosas

-si pero …. ¿y si se entera ?

-tu lo amas ¿ o no ?

-si

-¿ya te dijo que te ama ?

Wilson bajo la vista y murmuro

-si

Cuddy sonrió

-el fin justifica los medios , el se decide a confesar algo que desde hace mucho tiempo esconde , tu te sabes ahora correspondido y yo obtengo en un 45 % el control de este hospital , de esa forma todos salimos ganando , no me explico como no se me ocurrió antes

-¿se te ocurrio? Dijo james cruzando los brazos cuando se abrio la puerta

-¿nos vamos jimmy ? Dijo house fulminando con la mirada a cuddy

-si fue todo idea tuya

Ambos se tomaron disimuladamente de la mano en tanto cuddy sonreía viéndolos alejarse

FIN


End file.
